Only From Afar
by Li'lsakura98
Summary: He loved her. He really, truly did. But she loved someone else. And it hurt.
( Sorry about this random one-shot, but I seriously need to write SOMETHING other than Runaway Heart right now. Honestly, it's getting to the point where I'm just tired of it, but hopefully if I write something else, I'll get my inspiration back for it. So, for now, Enjoy this awkward one-shot!)

I could never get over the pain in my heart every time I would see them together, but she was happy. I could see it on her face every time she would look at him, every time he would lean in to whisper something in her ear, every time they shared a quick kiss during class. Even if they got caught by the teacher, it would never fade the smile she wore afterward.

She really loved him.

They had a bond that I would never understand. Not one that I could understand. He was special to her, and her to him. He would never do anything to hurt her. Or so I thought.

She came in that day, tears nearly flooding from her eyes. Her friend tried to comfort her, but failed. Then he walked in, and they ignored each other completely. Not a single word was said between the two throughout the duration of the class. It was hurting her. _He_ was hurting her. I hated it. Anger burned in the pit of my stomach as I continued to watch their scene.

Class didn't end soon enough, but when it did he got up and left. Not once did he look back to her. She gathered her things and ran out of the room, her friends having no time to react.

She was crying.

Almost just as fast as she did, I gathered my things and left the room. Following in the direction that she left. I found her in the park sometime later. Her head was buried in her hands as her shoulders heaved up and down as she sat on one of the benches circling the fountain. Her bag had been tossed to the side, its contents had been spilled all over the grass.

"Marinette?" She jumped at my voice. "Your things are all over the ground." I bent down and started to pick up the multiple notebooks and pencils off the grass. I slowly lid them back into the pink backpack. I stood up from the ground and turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing that she wiped her eyes before turning to me.

"Y-yeah." She replied, giving me a forced smile. "I'm just having a rough day is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shifted her gaze downward, then shook her head. "Do you mind if I just sit with you, then?" She moved over on the bench, and I slowly sat down beside her and placed her bag at her feet.

I wasn't sitting for very long when she suddenly bursted into tears. I turned to her and hesitantly started to rub her back. She suddenly placed her head against my chest and started to sob. I was shocked by her actions, but slowly wrapped my arms around her petite frame as I attempted to comfort her. Her breathing eventually started to slow as she calmed down.

We sat like that for awhile before she spoke.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine." I replied, smiling down to her. "I didn't mind at all." Silence fell upon us once again, but she didn't move from her position.

"We fought last night." She said, suddenly. I turned to her. "Me and Adrien. It was a stupid argument, now that I think about it." She chuckled to herself. "B-but it's just that… Adrien… he's- he's just been so distant lately. I feel like he doesn't really love me the way I love him. H-he just… he doesn't seem like he really cares."

"Boys can be jerks." I replied, "Most of us don't know how to show affection to those who need it." This was my chance.

 _Tell her. Tell her what an awful person Adrien is. Tell her how she deserves better than him. Tell her that you are better than he is. Tell her how you feel._ " But… He does loves you. The exact way you love him." _Idiot._

"How can you be sure?" She mumbled, peeking up to look at me.

"The way he looks at you."

"How can you tell by something like that?" She asked

"Because…" _It's the same way I look at you._ "Well... Just trust me on this, okay? Give him time to explain, things will work out. They always seem to for you."

"Yeah…" She finally pulled away from my chest. "You're probably right. Thank you." She stood up from the bench. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Uh, yeah." And with that, I watched her grab her bag and walked off.

I missed my chance. No, I chose not to take the chance. She loved him. I had no right to try and change that.

I saw her again that day, after lunch, she was smiling. Her arm was intertwined with his. It hurt to see them like that. But, She was happy. That's all that mattered.

Marinette loved Adrien. And I was okay with that. As long as she was happy, as long as she was smiling, I would not interfere. I would continue to watch her from the back of the classroom, with my sketchbook open and pen in hand. I would continue to love her, but only from afar.


End file.
